


Life on the Farm

by BrazenMaze



Series: Journeys in Hyrule [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brother!Link, Cute Kids, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Sibling Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazenMaze/pseuds/BrazenMaze
Summary: Just a usual day in the life of Link and his sister Lefa around their farm, having fun and messing around.Just a small one-shot having some fun.
Relationships: Link/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Journeys in Hyrule [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537000
Kudos: 3





	Life on the Farm

“You gotta relax, she can tell you’re all scared like a lamb!” 

The giggling voice called out from behind the young girl. Lefa supposed it was easy enough for him to relax, he wasn’t staring down the large horse while holding a small cube of sugar in his palm. 

“Link, c’mon I think you should really be giving her this- “ The younger couldn’t help but slightly whine, stepping back from the colossal bay creature as it took a step towards her and lowered its long face closer to the trembling palm coated in sugar. “Epona- Epona that’s too clos-” 

A nicker, scream, and thump against the ground later all Lefa could hear after the slight ring in her ears was the boisterous laughter from her brother and the sound of licking against her skin from the cheeky horse snuffling into her open palm. Lefa lay on the ground for a moment longer to still her racing heart, her fingers wiggling between the soft horse’s licks to try and wrangle it back and away from the nosey thing. Embarrassment flooded hot through her system as she finally sat up. Giving a push to Epona’s nose to get her away as her free, un slobbered hand rose to pluck grass from her golden locks with a scowl to rival their father’s on her lips. 

Link, on the other hand, couldn’t keep from leaning on the fence trying to stay upright from his fit of laughter. Having the best view of his sister squealing at his steed licking at her and being pushed over with little to no effort to be made into a licking post for Epona. It was almost too much and there was n o way he’d let her live this one down. Even with Lefa’s spluttering of vague threats did he wipe at his eyes, finally settling his laughter into breathless wheezes to see the smaller a lot closer to the fence. 

Uh oh-

Slowly he backed away from the glowering girl, hands raised in a defensive gesture. “Lefa- Lefa no do n o t-” He started with a scrunch of his nose to see the cheeky smirk he was wearing before reflected on her face and a hand coated in dirt with something wiggling in her palm. “No, you do not-”

“Do what, dear brother? Do… This-!?” 

A girlish screech sounded between the two children as the girl vaulted over the fence, darting at the bigger blond with her handful of worms held out to catch the retreating boy. A shoe now on the other foot Lefa’s laughter spilled from her as she gave chase to the stumbling boy. Her legs working overtime to keep up with his longer legs as the so called fearless one sprinted as fast as he could away from the wiggling worms with shrieks of ‘Stop it! Ew!’ and ‘Get away!’ leaving him. 

With the sun warming the grass as they ran Link managed to keep just out of reach from the disgusting grubby bugs, managing to dodge the wad of dirt as the smaller finally gave a frustrated yell for him to get back here and lose enough patience to try and nail him with the dirt. Hah! Servers her right~ Link mused, turning his head around and blowing a raspberry at the smaller. Pulling his eyelid down to make a face right on back only to crash right into something faster than his brain could process. And unfortunately, faster than Lefa could stop. The smaller colliding into his back and squashing Link further into the soft, somewhat solid thing with a winded grunt sounding above the dazed children.

“Link, Lefa.” Rozan’s rumbling voice sounded above them, the two slowly looking up to see their guardian looming over with a slight scowl on his face and a mess of milk dripping down his chest. Oh that didn’t look good-

“He- “ “-She” “Did it!” The two crowed out, scrambling to back up from the old farmer and brushing themselves off as Rozan set down the now empty bucket of milk on the dirt to place his calloused hands on his hips. Ohh boy were they in for it...


End file.
